


Fight the good fight

by phenoex



Category: Bloons Tower Defence 5
Genre: Balloons, Monkeys, bloons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoex/pseuds/phenoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I got bored in class so I started playing this game and well...</p>
<p>The question everyone wants answered shall finally be:</p>
<p>Why do the monkey's want to pop the balloons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

The alarm sounded.Steve took his place by the road. He shuddered as he heard a popping sound in the distance. Then he saw it, the flash of red as the balloons made their way past him. By his trained instinct, he reached into his pouch and started throwing his darts.

"Throw like you mean it!" Mark yelled behind him as he ordered around the five monkey's next to Steve. After a couple minutes, the road was cleared and they were free to go. Steve felt a rough hand slap him on the back.

"Great job out there newbie." A voice said behind him. Steve turned around.

"Thanks... who are you again? I'm terrible with names." Steve said.

"No worries, I'm Talon. Were you scared?" Talon asked Steve as they shuffled back to their homes.

"No.. okay, that is a lie. At first I was, but once I started throwing darts-"

"You felt the rush?" Talon interrupted." Steve nodded. They strode together in silence for a while, until Steve broke the silence.

"Why do we need to fight them anyways?" He asked. Talon shuddered, as if remembering something awful.

"I can't tell you. But trust me, if you find out, you wont be able to live with yourself." Talon said. He gave Steve a nod of goodbye and headed into his hut. Steve headed into his own hut and flopped down onto his bed. He vowed that nothing except the next alarm would wake him until he rested.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One round per chapter, so they will get longer over time.

The alarm sounded all too soon for Steve as he opened his eyes. However groggy he was, Steve had been trained to get his gear on and go into his designated spot. He ran out of his house up to the road and slid into his spot. Mark strode behind everyone, listening to his radio. Talon stood next to Steve and gave a nod. Not a word was spoken as they waited. Talon was a statue, Steve saw that he kept his gaze on the road, his breathing had become shallow. Steve wondered what happened to make Talon so afraid.

"Listen up everyone!" Mark suddenly yelled, startling everyone. "They seem to have things covered up front, but we have been ordered to stay as backup." he said. Everyone seemed to relax, except Talon who remained on edge. 

"I hate the middle of the road." he muttered underneath his breath.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I forget that you are new. The middle of the road is where the heavy fighting is, except when they beef up defenses up front. Then we have nothing to do for a while." Talon said, but Steve thought that wasn't the reason Talon was so tense.


End file.
